Dai Chan's PC Adventure
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: Thanks to a prank gone horribly wrong in Mayohiga, Daiyousei's fallen victim to one of the greatest gaps in the history of gaps! She's been sent into an outside world computer! During the course of her misadventures in this mysterious cyber-world, can she find the way back into Gensokyo?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is inspired by a post on Danbooru, and also by the Daiyousei desktop pet that I got yesterday, but mostly by the Danbooru post. On the note of the desktop pet, I've had a little Dai-chan flying about on my screen all day yesterday and today, and I plan to let the little fairy hang out on my screen for as long as she wants, and even get her some friends, my ZUN cursor aside.**

**This fanfic is going to be the kind with the short chapters, because something like this, where there isn't much of a plot, can't run on the average size of chapters I write, or else it runs the risk of dying young. I don't want to put this gem of a fanfic to waste like that, so it must be done in short chapters, like my Koishi fic some time ago.**

**Now then, enjoy~**

* * *

Autumn in Gensokyo. This was Daiyousei's favorite season, as long as she ignored one little fact. Following autumn was winter. That wasn't the best time of year for Team Nineball, what with Cirno running off to hang out with Letty for the whole season, Wriggle not leaving her room for the sake of warmth, Mystia flying away until spring (where she went was anybody's guess) and Chen having to stay at home to help take care of a hibernating Yukari, the team was effectively narrowed down to Rumia who was notoriously bad at planning out shenanigans, and Daiyousei who was usually afraid to join them unless Cirno's confidence gave her confidence of her own. That was why the whole team usually put their all into autumn pranks, so that they could go out with a bang and be remembered until spring came to Gensokyo and Team Nineball returned to make a joke out of the day once more.

Today's prank was a pretty risky one, and Chen wasn't allowed to know about it. The sun was coming down, so Yukari would be going to sleep right about now. Team Nineball planned on waking her up, just to see what would happen. The quintet had found their way to Mayohiga, located Yukari's house, and now stood just outside the window of the gap youkai's bedroom, looking at her through the glass while she slept.

"…you do it," Cirno said, looking at the firefly youkai next to her.

"M-Me? _You_ do it!"

"Chicken. Mystia, _you_ do it."

"No way! I fought Yukari once, and she's scary!"

"Pffft. Okay, Rumia, go for it."

"Nuh-uh. Yukari scares me."

"Dai? You wanna wake up Yukari?"

"N-No thank you…" Daiyousei had absolutely no intention of waking up the gap youkai. She usually didn't like getting into most of Team Nineball's shenanigans, and her role was usually that of a distraction while the rest of the quintet got away. While it meant that Daiyousei was still the weakest member of Team Nineball, it _did_ turn her into one of the fastest fairies in all of Gensokyo, as well as the fastest member of the boisterous quintet. "Why don't you do it, Cirno?"

"Because…I have…a, um…a cold! Yeah, a cold! A-choo!"

"Faker," Wriggle said, taking no time at all to call Cirno's bluff. "Ice fairies don't catch colds, and even if they did, you're faking a human cold. Youkai colds are debilitating to the point that you can barely get out of bed. I'd know; I had one just a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah…cough, cough! I'm, cough, so sick. One of you is gonna have to…cough, cough, do it f-for me!"

"Quit acting and get your cowardly ass in there!"

"I am _not_ a coward!"

"Then go wake Yukari up yourself."

"Fine! I will!" Cirno slid the window open, and climbed through, intent on waking up the sleeping gap youkai. Usually, cold air woke people up, so all Cirno had to do was breath on Yukari's face, and it'd get so cold that the gap youkai would _have_ to wake up! Stepping over Yukari, Cirno took a deep breath. This would be the best prank Team Nineball had pulled off all year, so now would be a horrible time to mess it up! Deep breath, and…

_Exhale~_

"…"

"I don't think it worked," Rumia said from the other side of the window. "Try it again, Cirno."

_Exhale~_

"…nothing. Maybe we could just kidnap her for the night instead? You know? If we can't wake her up, then let's have her wake up somewhere that she didn't fall asleep, so she can be all like _where am I_ and stuff. Maybe it'll be funny!"

"That _will_ be funny!" Cirno got her hands beneath the back of the gap youkai, pulled up, and…didn't budge at all. "Somebody help me! She's really heavy!" Even if she was the strongest, Cirno couldn't lift up Yukari. How much did she weigh?

"Lemme help," the youkai of darkness said, walking up to her feet. "On three, you get her arms and I'll get her legs, okay? Ready? One, two…three!" Yukari still didn't move. "NNNNNNNNG! Move…dammit!" They needed additional reinforcements, hopefully before one of Yukari's shikigami showed up. "Mystia, Wriggle, get in here." The firefly and the night sparrow obeyed, and the four weak youkai in the room set themselves up, one at each of Yukari's limbs. At her arms were Cirno and Mystia, and at the legs were Rumia and Wriggle. "Okay, ready? On the count of three. One…two…and…THREE!" They lifted her! They could barely carry the gap youkai, even between all four of them, but they managed to get her off the ground.

"Geez, how much does this hag weigh?"

"I can barely hold her up!"

"Where's she hiding all the fat?"

"Quit whining! Just get her through the window and we can fly her to our hideout!"

* * *

**I wonder how much Yukari actually weighs? I'll bet she weighs an awful lot because she sleeps all the time, but tampers with fat/thin borders to keep her figure.**

**Anyway, it kinda sucks that Dai hasn't been sent into the computer yet. But that's good! I want to give it a couple chapters so people can list the kinds of things they have on their computers that they'd like to see Daiyousei stumble upon and react to. I can list three things she'll be running into already.**

**But those are called spoilers~**


	2. Chapter 2: Log In

**Dai-chan's adventure will start soon, I believe.**

**Yes, it begins in this chapter, and Daiyousei faces her first and greatest enemy in this chapter.**

**Now then, please do enjoy~**

* * *

**The following day, noon; Team Nineball****'****s Secret HQ****…**

"She's still sleeping," Daiyousei said. She was handed the unenviable task of watching Yukari and alerting everybody when she woke up. She still didn't have much confidence in whatever Cirno was planning; if Yukari woke up here, wouldn't she just gap herself back home? Tying her to a chair wouldn't do much against the power to manipulate all physical and metaphysical boundaries. And even worse, it might make Yukari mad at Team Nineball, and she might forbid Chen from hanging out with them again. Daiyousei didn't like that outcome at all. And even further, what would Yukari do when she woke up to the sight of a fairy staring at her? The greater fairy sat down across from the gap youkai before her, and thought about it. What _would_ Yukari do?

_Yawnnnn__…_ "Ran? What time is it?"

"She's awake!"

"Hm?" Yukari's eyes opened to find herself not in Mayohiga, but in an underground cavern! With this little fairy looking right at her, shouting that she was awake! "Where am I," the gap youkai demanded.

"G-Guys! Yukari's awake!" Why weren't they showing up? Where did they all go that fast? Just moments ago the whole team came by to see how Yukari was doing, and in the short moment between then and now, they all seemed to leave. So now Daiyousei was left to deal with Yukari by herself…

Crap.

"You, little fairy. Where am I?"

"U-Uh, well, u-um…"

"Sort that tongue of yours out, before I sever it from your mouth."

"!" Was that a bluff? Was Yukari seriously willing to cut Daiyousei's tongue out? The fear of whether or not Yukari was serious sent Daiyousei from hopeless stuttering to absolute silence.

"Well? Speak!"

"…I don't know," Daiyousei lied. The rest of Team Nineball would probably hate her if she gave away the location of the secret hideout, because it was supposed to be just that, _secret_. "Can't you just…you know, gap home?"

"Yes, I suppose I can. But first, punishment is in order for kidnapping me."

"I-I swear, I didn't have anything to do with it! Spare me!"

"You were here when I woke up. You had something to do with it. I'm going to gap you out of Gensokyo now, and I won't bring you back here until I feel like it." The gap Yukari referred to opened up right beneath the green-haired fairy's feet, swallowing her like a little cookie, and shutting itself just as fast. "I just hope I don't forget to bring you back~"

* * *

**Other end of the gap****…**

"Uuu…where am I?" Was that what gap travel was like? It felt like having all of Daiyousei's energy sucked right out of her body. That was probably why Yukari slept all the time. The fairy's vision was a little blurry, but it passed in time. She found herself sitting on a bright green hill, under a idyllic blue sky with a few clouds here and there in a happy way. Aside from having no idea where she was (short of obviously not being in Gensokyo) this place wasn't _too_ bad so far…

_Click._

"Huh?" Something poked Daiyousei in the back of her head, and when she turned to look, she was met with a bizarre white arrow with a thick black outline. Was it a youkai? Danmaku? Well, if it were danmaku, Dai would have gone _pichuu~n_ just now, so it was safe to guess it wasn't danmaku. But it couldn't have been a youkai, either. What was it?

_Click._

"Ow!"

_Click._

"Stop it!"

_Click, click, click, click, click._

"Aah! Go away," the fairy pleaded, running up to the top of the hill, then down to the other side. Hopefully, it wouldn't follow her there. Turning to keep an eye peeled for her arrow-shaped assailant, she saw it fly up to the top of the hill, move around a little bit, then was relieved to see it go back down to its own side of the hill.

Just what _was_ that?

* * *

**Daiyousei's most fearsome enemy will no doubt be the mouse cursor. It's a vicious predator, ready to strike at any moment, and it can move so fast that it leaves afterimages.**

**Meaning my cursor is ZUN with super speed and a magical beer bottle that lets me interact with the computer world XD**

**She'll need to find a spot to hide other than that hill, though. Maybe in an old folder the user hasn't touched in a very long time?**


End file.
